Focused
by Matthew Kaiser
Summary: Bored with life Timmy takes an unexpected walk on the wild-side. Not going to finish lost interest.
1. it begins

It was a beautiful early Wednesday morning.

At least that is what a certain eleven year-old bucked toothed pink wearing boy wanted.

Instead it was a cold grey skied middle of the school weekday.

It was at five fifty-nine A.M When Timmy turner was sound asleep.

The clock struck six A.M and rang but Timmy smashed it.

Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof all woke up and turned into roosters in an attempt to wake him up.

"Don`t just don`t I can get up by myself." Timmy said extremely bored.

Timmy got out of bed and went to take a ten minute shower.

Timmy slumped his face against the blue tiles while the steam evaporated the morning sweat and dirt.

"Sport, is everything okay?" Wand asked.

"Bored, bored, bored, bored, so FUCKING bored." Timmy said.

Timmy finished his shower and dried himself off. Timmy went into his closet and took out several shirts and pants as well as his hats.

Timmy looked at the clothing to see it all looked the same.

"Why do I even bother?" Timmy said putting on his clothing.

"Gee Timmy you sound bored, want to play the not go to school game?" Cosmo asked.

"No, or the not study game, or the ignore authority game." Timmy said.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Wanda asked poofing Timmy into her lap.

"It`s just, I'm so bored with my life. Every day it's the same thing. Wake up, abuse fairy magic. Go to school, use fairy powers in vain backfiring attempt to woo most popular girl who call the cops on me. Get F, Get beaten, and wish for revenge. Suffer the wrath of Vicky. Get revenge. Get ignored by parents, use magic to make me happy, fail and suffer backlash, suffer great humiliation by Jorgen. I`m just so freakin sick of it." Timmy said.

"Well, perhaps if something happens today you don't use fairy magic to fix it." Wanda suggested.

"Sure" Timmy said.

Timmy walked down into the kitchen and saw his Dad struggling to finish the cross word puzzle and his mom making radioactive pancakes.

"Hey honey do you know a five letter word for utter disappointment?" Dad asked.

"No dear." Mom said slicing an octopus.

"Oh I know T-I-M-M-Y, Ah-ha it fits!" Dad exclaimed happily.

He looked down to see his son scowling at him un-amused and offended.

"Oh hey Tommy, see I didn't use YOUR name." Dad said.

"Timmy is my fucking name asswipe." Timmy said.

"Timmy, young man you can go to bed without dinner tonight!" Mom said shocked at her son's choice of words.

"What's the difference there is an infinity percent chance first thing that happens when I get home is Vicky will chase me down the street with a flamethrower." Timmy said.

"Oh yeah? Well I'll show you by hiring a different baby-sitter every time we go out Ha! Who`s the asswipe now?" Dad said.

He got up and proceeded to dance like an ape.

Timmy rolled his eyes and went down to the bus stop.

Luckily he got there before Francis showed up to make him miss the bus.

The driver showed up and let them on in his usual underpaid self.

Timmy sat down and five seconds later died from boredom.

The bus pulled up to Chester and Aj`s neighborhood.

The driver let them on and they sat next to Timmy, poured some water on him, and watched him revive.

"Why?" Timmy whined.

"Trixie`s stop is coming up, and we just decided to take initiative and receive our mule kicks before not after the rejection." Chester said.

"Because the after really hurts." Aj said.

"Relax, I'm to bored to kick you or even try to get Trixie`s attention." Timmy said.

Chester and Aj were shocked.

When the bus got to the wealthy area of Dimmsdale the driver picked up his pager and said "Passengers prepare for the arrival of the most beautiful and popular girl Trixie`s Tang."

Trixie walked down the aisle saying hello to anyone she thought was worthy of her attention.

When she walked by Timmy`s seat she noticed his bored depressed expression.

"Hi empty bus-seat, why so glum?" She asked.

"I`m bored, leave me." Timmy said.

Trixie scoffed and walked with Veronica to the back of the bus.

The bus pulled up to the school and Timmy dragged himself to his locker.

"Wow Timmy, way to avoid temptation." Cosmo said.

Timmy opened his locker and did nothing as a whole ocean of F`s fell upon him.

"I`m so sick of this shit." Timmy said.

Timmy went to his class and barley paid attention as Crocker spazzed out and rambled on and on about fairies.

"Turner, tell me how`s your precious secret doing?" Crocker said.

"Don`t know what you're talking about." Timmy said.

"Hmm perhaps it's time for your…F! And your rejecter ejector session." Crocker said.

He tapped an F to Timmy`s forehead then pulled the lever he keeps bolted to his desk only to get catapulted into the fluorescent lights.

While he was being painfully executed the Principle made a visit.

"Oh Mr. Crocker in pain again. Oh well, Timmy your parents called, come speak to me now." Ms. Waxelplax said.

Timmy followed Ms. Waxelplax back to her office and sat down looking at her from the neck down.

"Timmy, your parents are worried, and some of your friends and Mr. Crocker have noted that you don`t pay attention." Ms. Waxelplax said.

Timmy however was living up to this and was staring deep into her breasts.

"Man, I would hit that, only maybe I put a bag on her head." Timmy thought.

He blinked and realized she was talking to him.

"Timmy this is exactly what we`re talking about. However as a solution I want you to spend the rest of the day with our new guidance councilor Ms. Spectra." Waxelplax said.

Timmy rolled his eyes and walked into the Guidance Councilor's office.

In there he saw a middle aged man around his height with a grey mustache and hair and was wearing a butler`s outfit.

"Hello young man, my name is Burtrud." Burtrud said.

"Hi I'm Timmy Turner and I don't care." Timmy said jumping onto the soft couch face first.

Timmy laid there for a few minutes before he was tapped on the shoulder by someone.

He looked up to see a woman with an orange power suit and skirt that tightly hugged her body and flaunted her features, she had green eyes, purple make-up and orange hair that was oddly shaped in the form of crescent horns.

"I'll just be outside." Burtrud said giving Timmy an angry look.

"So, you`re Timmy Turner, I've heard a lot about you young man." Spectra said.

"So, let me guess you're either going to a let me play with toys while you just read something retarded or b make some sicking cute noises while I tell you my problems?" Timmy said.

"No, I'm more of a hands-on type of therapist especially when it concerns young boys." Spectra said.

"Okay" Timmy said raising an eyebrow.

"Now please tell me how`s your home-life?" Spectra asked.

"It sucks; my parents can't remember my name or my existence. They freakin…run off to places that I would possibly like to go. And always complain about lack of money, yet they seem to…go somewhere half-way across the planet. I just…sometimes I think I don't love them or they don't love me." Timmy said.

"How sad, now how about your friends?" Spectra asked.

"Well Aj and Chester are my best friends but…sometimes there annoying." Timmy said.

"Then there's Sanjay and Elmer but…I feel like they want to be more than friends with me if you catch my drift." Timmy said.

"Ah, homophobic?" Spectra asked.

"No! It's just I'm not into guys like that." Timmy said.

"Speaking of a love life, how are you with girls?" Spectra asked.

"Don't know, everyone I meet is crazy, evil, or too old for me." Timmy said.

"Explain." Spectra said.

"Well I met a bunch of attractive women, but they were all in their twenties or thirties. There are these two sisters, one is my red-headed sadistic, evil, chainsaw wielding babysitter and her crazy little sister has a crush on me, but I'm really scared of her." Timmy said.

"Oh and not to mention the popular girls. I like Trixie but she can be a bitch. And I would date Veronica but…she also scares me." Timmy said.

"Interesting, I believe the source of your problems stem from bad relationships with women." Spectra said.

"You think so?" Timmy said.

"Yes I believe you to be an unfortunate misogynist.

However I do have a technique that I believe can get you in touch with your softer more relaxed side." Spectra said.

"How?" Timmy asked.

Spectra got up and shut all the shades.

She noticed Cosmo, Wanda and Poof and pushed a button that trapped them in a net and turned them into plants.

"Crap man!" Cosmo said.

Spectra dimmed the lights and took out some blankets and pillows.

"What is this for?" Timmy asked.

"This is what is called a rebirthing treatment. So strip down to your underwear and wrap this blanket around you." Spectra ordered.

Timmy reluctantly took his clothes off and quickly wrapped himself in the soft blanket.

Spectra gently laid him back onto the couch and removed her clothing too except for her bra and panties.

"Um, what the hell is this?" Timmy said.

"Just relax and pretend like I`m giving birth to you." Spectra said.

"What?" Timmy screamed trying to force her off.

"Relax, now can you breath? Are you comfortable?" Spectra asked.

"Sure" Timmy said in surrender.

"Now good. Just calm down and get comfy because until the final bell rings I'm not getting off." Spectra said easing her hips into straddling him.

Timmy closed his eyes and began to slightly enjoy the feel of the curvaceous woman that was treating him and thanked god she only weighed like a hundred pounds.

"This is ridiculous, I could be dying in class right now." Timmy thought.

Suddenly a light flashed in front of him and he saw what looked like a rip in the fabric of his universe.

He saw Spectra and about a dozen more women walk out of it.

He saw evil looking characters and a heroic looking ones come out.

The last thing that came out were two men.

One was clad in armor and he couldn't see the other ones face but saw that he wore a long white coat.

"Your life is going to be very interesting." The man said.

Timmy woke up to the sound of Spectra calling his name.

"Timmy are you okay?" She asked.

"No, I'm fine, just a weird dream." Timmy said.

"Well now how about some milk?" Spectra said.

She removed her bra and shoved her bosom into Timmy`s mouth before he could say anything.

"Now calm down and just bite, chew and suck, pretend like your being breast-fed." Spectra said.

Timmy relaxed again and just let Spectra stroke his head while she shifted and cleaned her boobs for him.

"What does that bitch think she's doing to my baby?" Wand yelled.

"Cool! Go Timmy Go!" Cosmo said.

"Cover Poof`s face!" Wanda demanded.

Spectra took the blanket off revealing how hard he had gotten through his boxers.

"Oh my! Well now we can't leave you all backed up now can we?" Spectra said.

Spectra gently lowered his boxers and stroked his hard seven inch groin.

She began stroking it and calming Timmy down.

Finally she slowly put it in her mouth and began to kiss and bob her head.

Timmy moaned as she licked his shaft and tortured him by slowly bobbing her head on his groin.

Timmy moaned as she deep-throated and twirled her tongue.

After about an hour of this Timmy squirted his hot load down her throat.

"Mmm thanks for the protein shake." Spectra said.

They both got dressed and Spectra handed Timmy the odd three colored plant that he realized was his fairies.

"Okay Timmy, I can see you again next Tuesday and Thursday." Spectra said.

She walked him to the door and swatted his behind twice before letting him leave.

"So, how was it?" Burtrud asked walking in.

"Boy that kid was yummy." Spectra said playing with a confiscated Timmy doll.


	2. Azu

Timmy was too drained to ride the bus home so he decided to walk as in stagger home.

"Timmy, why aren't you riding the bus home?" Cosmo asked.

"I just got milked; I don't have time to ride that cheese box home." Timmy said.

Timmy staggered a few blocks towards his house occasionally being helped up by his fairies.

"That bitch! How dare she do that to my baby?" Wanda said.

"Guys I have to tell you something." Timmy said.

"What is it?" Cosmo and Wanda asked.

"I don't know if it was the rebirth but I saw what looked like a tear in the fabric of our universe." Timmy said.

"Cosmo what did you do?" Wanda asked.

"Hey, not every stupid random possibly life threatening event that happens is my fault!" Cosmo protested.

"A bunch of people came out, and Spectra was one of them, also I don't think she`s human." Timmy said.

"What makes you say that?" Cosmo asked.

"When she…treated me her mouth felt like vibrations and almost a little too wet." Timmy said.

"Well sweetie when we get home I'll give you a bath to forget." Wanda said.

"No, I think need to be away from women for a while." Timmy said.

"Wow Timmy, you are a misogynist." Cosmo said.

Timmy rolled his eyes and continued to stagger home.

When he got there he saw his parents happily packing their bags and mamboing in Hawaiian clothes.

"What's all this to do?" Timmy asked already knowing the answer.

"Were going to Hawaii!" Dad boasted.

"Oh joy, where's my loving baby-sitter to chainsaw rape me?" Timmy sarcastically said.

"She`s not here, we decided to hire someone new just to stick it to you for this morning." Dad said gloating.

"And Timmy we want you to be nice, because she`s new in town and she`s three years older than you so you might have more in common." Mom said.

"What's her name?" Timmy asked.

"Her name is Azula I think." Mom said.

"Well where is she?" Timmy asked nervous.

"Somewhere upstairs, but…GOODBYE TIMMY!" His parents said leaving.

Timmy was left alone and he felt a cold pit grow in his stomach.

Timmy got on the couch and turned to Crash Nebula.

"Timmy aren't you scared?" Cosmo asked.

"Yes but no one is as evil as Vicky." Timmy said.

"Oh you obviously haven't met me." A sweet yet perfectly evil voice said.

Timmy`s eyes widened and he looked up to see a teenage Asian girl around the age of fourteen.

She was wearing a red, black and gold royal armor that tightly hugged her developing features.

She had her hair tied back into a ponytail with two bangs out front that perfectly curved and shaped her face.

Azula sat down next to him and removed his hat.

"Hello…I'm going to run now." Timmy said slowly trying to remove himself from the couch.

"Don't be scared, I'm here to take care of you." Azula said stroking his chin.

Timmy felt a burning sensation as well as an electric tingle.

"Ow, hey what are you doing?" Timmy said grabbing his chin.

Azula let a small blue flame dance around in her hand.

"I'm from a world where people called fire benders are the supreme race, I was just demonstrating my power because…I'm the princess." Azula said.

"Well you don't need to burn me, we just met and I get enough hospital trips thank you." Timmy said.

Without warning Azula burned off Timmy's shirt and began noticing the small scar`s that had been developing on his body.

She curiously began touching and picking at them she then got down and left little kisses and began licking him.

"May I ask what the fuck your doing woman?" Timmy said.

"I`ll be the first to say I'm not the nicest person in the world, but you're so cute especially with that little pink hat, by the way who is Vicky?" Azula said in between licks.

"She`s my babysitter and the one who does this to me, and for no reason other than she`s viscous and hateful." Timmy said.

Suddenly there was a loud knock at the door.

"Twerp! You and that new bitch get out here!" Vicky yelled.

"Ah, she`s here!" Timmy yelled hiding underneath his couch.

Azula calmly walked up to the door and opened it to see an angry, chainsaw wielding red-haired teenage girl panting angrily at the front stoop.

"Look I don't want to hurt you so, leave." Azula said closing the door.

Vicky broke it down and grabbed Azula`s collar.

"Look that twerp, and the Turner`s money belong to me, I OWN this family so I'm just going to give you a little beating to warn you." Vicky said.

Vicky raised her hands to strike Azula down only to have her wrist caught.

Azula flipped Vicky over and gave her a sharp kick in the behind.

Vicky picked up her chainsaw only to have Azula set it on fire.

Vicky was shocked and then scared as Azula blasted her half to death with a lightning bolt.

Vicky laid out in the yard bleeding and twitching.

Azula went back in and got glomped by a happy crying Timmy.

"Now calm down, eat and then take a bath so I can put you to bed." Azula sternly said.

"But it`s only seven thirty." Timmy said.

"Trust me your going to be tired later." Azula said.

Timmy went into the kitchen while Azula went upstairs.

Timmy found some pot stickers and began eating them.

"Damn, she owned Vicky." Cosmo said.

"She seems really evil yet nice at the same time." Wanda said bottle feeding Poof.

"I don't know maybe you guys are being to judgmental." Timmy said.

"Okay but if she starts touching you like Spectra I'm going to end her." Wanda said.

Timmy went upstairs to the bathroom and took his shower.

When he was done he put on a pink robe and went into his room.

In there he saw that the room was completely dark.

When he switched on the lights he saw Azula lying across his bed wearing a very thing red bra and red thong.

Timmy`s eyes turned white and he got a nose bleed.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Azula said seductively.

Timmy crawled onto his bed and began massaging Azula`s breasts.

Azula undid her bra and kissed him while rubbing underneath his robe gripping his cock.

Azula stuck her tongue down Timmy`s throat while he groped her curves.

Azula removed his robe and began massaging his seven inch groin with her breasts.

"You're not as big as Zuko, but I like it anyway, after all you are only eleven." Azula said.

Timmy moaned in response as Azula started to deep-throat him swirling her tongue and heating her mouth up while she electrically massaged his prostate.

She licked the tip and resumed deep-throating him until he came.

Azula licked his sweet cum off and threw her thong in his face.

Azula laid back and used her smooth legs to force his moth towards her vagina.

Timmy slowly licked and ate Azula out as she stroked his head possessively.

After half an hour Azula came on his face.

She licked it off and then forced him on his back.

Azula got into the straddle position and started to hump him while winking seductively.

Azula sped up humping him while he grabbed her hips and began fingering her tush.

Eventually they both came and she once again started to suck him off.

Azula bobbed her head and let her moth do all the work as she cleaned him off.

"It`s happening again." Timmy grunted.

"It's called Cuming sweetie and no, not yet." Azula said.

Azula rubbed her soft bottom against Timmy's groin until he was hard again.

Azula got on all fours and stuck her rump out for Timmy.

Timmy got up and stuck himself deep into her behind.

Timmy thrusted himself in and out of her gently at first then faster until he came shooting up her core.

Timmy received his third blowjob of the night and once again blew down Azula`s throat.

Timmy collapsed in Azulas arms and they went to sleep.


	3. Cuddlecaster

Dreams.

The inner reflection of the soul.

Good ones that represent our happiness and bad ones known as nightmares that represent inner horrors and fears.

Timmy…was having the later…sort of.

In this dream he saw strange figures.

He knew they were clearly male by the lack of curves.

One was an adult with large mutton-chop like sideburns.

He had on all red armor and the other was a teenage boy wearing a long black cloak.

Timmy couldn't see his face due to it being covered by a lead mask that also covered his head except for the whites of his black eyes.

"So we find this Crocker guy and then the plan will begin?" The kid with the mask said.

His voice was very pedo like.

"Yes, then immortality and absolute power will be ours." The man in red said.

His voice though was from a man was very weak and almost like he had been kissing ass a lot.

Suddenly the dream stopped and Timmy woke up feeling warm and comfy.

"What happened to Azula?" Timmy asked.

"She left last night. I'm glad to, touching my child like that." Wanda said.

"Well I at least hope we get to see each other again." Timmy said wistfully.

Timmy got out of bed and saw a present at his foot.

He opened it up and inside it was Azula`s thong from last night. And a note in red writing

"Dear Timothy. If you are reading this I have left. But don't worry I'll be holding you in my arms again real soon cutie. Love YOUR princess."

With a kiss mark in the right lower corner.

"Well I'm depressed and bored again…gonna take a walk." Timmy said getting dressed.

Cosmo, Wanda and Poof were about to join him when Jorgen the jar-head appeared.

"Timmy`s puny fairies, come with me it's time for an all god-parent meeting." Jorgen said.

"But Timmy…" Wanda never got to finish her sentence as Jorgen ripped them back to Fairy World.

"…That happened." Timmy said.

Timmy put on his hat and walked downstairs to the kitchen were radioactive squid bacon (that was still moving) laid out on a plate.

Timmy shifted his eyes and twirled his emergency wand which made the bacon normal.

Timmy silently ate as his parents were rushing to get to their jobs as usual.

"You know, maybe if you guys weren't always partying non-stop you could get to work without stress." Timmy said.

"Yeah but then our life would suck like yours." Dad said.

"Honey I swear the crap that comes out of your mouth." Mom said tossing a sandwich at him.

Timmy rolled his eyes and slept out the door unnoticed.

"There so fucking stupid. I really wonder why were related." Timmy said.

Timmy got to his stop only this time Francis did show up and dragged Timmy away as the bus rolled off.

"DAMN IT!" Timmy yelled.

"Hey Turner, ready for a beating?" Francis said.

"Let's not and say we did?" Timmy said weakly.

Francis threw Timmy on the ground and prepared to snap one Timmy's limbs when a molten chain wrapped around his wrist and dragged him off.

Next thing he knew Francis found himself running around with Crows pecking out his crotch.

Timmy got up to thank his savior but got fear-stricken when he saw who it was.

The man was floating in mid-air and had on a large red cloak that covered his body.

The man had on all black and white paint that made his face look like a skull, and had piercing yellow eyes.

"Um thanks?" Timmy said wishing his fairies were here.

The old man pointed his crow skull staff at Timmy and it beeped red like a radar.

"Bingo" The old man said.

Without warning he conked Timmy across the face knocking the boy out.

Timmy woke up several hours later chained to a stone tablet.

He saw the old-man and a girl around the age of fifteen talking.

"Charmcaster, I don't care about any change of heart you've had or any friends you've made, you will still do as I say!" The old man said.

"But uncle, I don't see how this boy fits any of your plans. Plus my friend Azula really wants to see him again." The girl called Charmcaster said.

Timmy stirred some more and spat out some blood.

Charmcaster went to wipe it off.

Up close Timmy saw her more clearly.

She had long silvery-white hair tied back in a ponytail; she had very womanly features for a girl of her age.

She wore a pink cloak and purple under suit.

Over her body that tightly hugged her features.

"Uncle Hex, this is kinda cruel." Charmcaster pouted.

"Silence!" Hex said.

He shoved her aside and hooked some vines up to Timmy`s head.

"May I ask who the hell you think you are?" Timmy asked weakly.

"I'm the guy that's going to rule the world, with your magic aura." Hex said.

Hex chanted in Latin and his eyes glowed white.

Timmy's eyes turned white and he began hissing in pain.

Hex started to get younger and buffer.

Charmcaster looked at Timmy with a guilty expression.

Timmy's eyes turned red and his teeth turned to fangs.

Red lightning zapped its way up to Hex`s skull and zapped him unconscious.

Timmy returned to normal and Charmcaster unchained him.

About an hour later he woke up half-naked in Charmcaster`s arms.

"Where are my pants?" Timmy asked.

"You should be happy. I'm going to cuddle you half-to death." Charmcaster said biting her lower lip.

Charmcaster laid Timmy back on her bed and magically removed her clothes.

Charmcaster kissed Timmy putting his hands on her creamy soft boobs.

After a few minutes she used her breasts to massage his groin.

Timmy stroked her face while she licked her lips.

When he was hard enough Charmcaster gripped his cock and licked the head.

Timmy massaged her wrists and pleaded for a deep-throated blowjob.

Eventually Charmcaster stopped licking and began to swallow Timmy's cock.

She didn't bob her head just swallowed and flicked her tongue around until she swallowed him whole.

Charmcaster then bobbed her head but slowly so she could still enjoy the pace.

Timmy came spreading his seed on her face.

Charmcaster moved into cow-girl position and began to ride Timmy`s small body.

After an hour of grinding, moaning, and bouncing they both came.

Charmcaster got into the 69 and licked Timmy off while he ate her out.

Charmcaster used her soft bottom to rub his groin until he was hard again.

Charmcaster bent over and Timmy spread her cheeks.

He tongued the inside of her ass lubing her up until he put his groin in her.

Timmy pounded the inside of her ass until he came filling her up.

Timmy fell back still drained.

And Charmcaster joined him.

Clinging his body like a favorite toy.


	4. Mikitosama

This dream was a lot more subtle than the last.

Timmy walked into what looked like the set of a Michael Bay film.

Two giant robots were trotting around smashing and destroying what looked like uptown Bettersburgh.

The first robot was white and pink and dinosaur like with stego spikes and what looked like gold and white claws.

It was carrying a large bird like spear and shooting blue lasers from its eyes.

The second one was black, purple and armor-clad.

It had horse like features and was carrying a large horse tail lance.

"Koragg, I think we've done enough let's leave." The dino like robot said.

"Fine, I'm going back to the underworld." Koragg said descending into an evil, spiral like seal.

Timmy shook himself awake and saw Charmcaster still clinging onto him.

Timmy lifted her arm off of him and went to clean himself off.

He found his clothes and left a Timmy doll substitute for Charmcaster.

"She`ll understand…I hope." Timmy said.

Timmy walked out of what appeared to be a medieval like castle/library and onto the city streets.

"Okay so far I've been molested by three woman, attacked by a floating geezer, saw a rip in the universe, witnessed giant robots massacre a city, and its possible two squares are going to attack me." Timmy said to himself.

Timmy saw a large clock and that it was twelve forty-five PM.

"Guess I'm playing hooky." Timmy said.

Timmy walked into a small and quiet looking café.

He trudged up to the front and ordered a muffin.

While Timmy waited he noticed someone was reading the paper about the weird robot attack.

"Um, excuse me sir, can I read that when you're done?" Timmy asked.

"Sure, read it right now." The man said.

The man was clearly Japanese.

His face was young and yet mature.

He had brown almost black eyes and hair that arched over his face.

His expression told Timmy that he got bored a lot and was wearing a long white doctor's overcoat.

Timmy took the newspaper and red it.

**Last night two giant monsters attack the city. Or at least that's what YOU believe. But in all reality this was just another Michael Bay film. Attack of the uh…metal dinosaur, horse robot things…sure that's it. We here at M.E.R.F. and the American government would never lie to you. Ever.**

"Man this some bull, I don't care if they are the bosses, they need more convincing lies." Timmy said.

"Interesting the length the government will go to cover things up huh?" The man said.

Timmy's muffin came in and the man in the white coat said "It's on me."

"Who do I thank?" Timmy asked.

"Dr. Mikito Nakida." Mikito said.

"Cool." Timmy said extending his hand.

Mikito shook it and then Timmy noticed some strange device on his wrist.

It was bird yet dino like, with red eyes and a gold plume stretching back.

"Cool watch." Timmy said.

The wrist device lit up and gave a small chirp.

"Hey kid, apparently my friend thinks you're interesting, how would you like to be my student?" Mikito asked.

"Sure I mean, you can't be worst then Crocker." Timmy said.

"Good just…look for my sign." Mikito said leaving.

"What a strange guy." Timmy said not realizing his new teacher was already rubbing off on him.


	5. Abreteacher

Author`s note: Yesterday at 2/10/12 it was my birthday. On with the story.

* * *

><p>Timmy finished his muffin and decided to take a walk in downtown Dimmsdale.<p>

"Do I smell bacon?" Timmy said.

Timmy turned around to see some cops at a doughnut shop.

They laughed then looked right at him.

"The pigs! I must run." Timmy said.

Timmy fled as Dimmsdale`s finest sped after him.

Timmy ducked and dived through streets and traffic as the pigs sped after him.

Timmy ran into a warehouse as the pigs sped away in the wrong direction.

"Heh, stupid pigs." Timmy said.

"Yes, authority is bull." A voice cackled.

Timmy turned around to see the villainous figures from his dreams.

"Darkstar." The masked figure said.

"And king Zhao." Zhao said.

"Ah what the hell do you guys want?" Timmy said backing into a corner.

"We want the magical aura that surrounds you."Zhao said.

"With it I can restore my face, and we can both have eternal life." Darkstar said.

"It can do that?" A dumbfounded Timmy said.

"Um…we think so." Zhao said.

"You two really didn't think this out did you." Timmy said folding his arms.

"Well, um uh…fuck you homo." Zhao said.

"You only said that because your both pedo`s and I'm wearing pink, despite the fact your both idiots." Timmy said walking away.

A fireball landed in front of him.

"Were gonna rip your skull out, Mike, do the thing." Zhao said.

Darkstar took out a small golden object with gold horns and aimed it at Timmy.

A small gold streamed blasted at Timmy which started to suck out his life.

Timmy grunted and fell as the energy drained him.

Zhao and Darkstar laughed then stopped suddenly.

Timmy looked up to see a white flash race through them.

The flash stopped and Timmy looked up to see a man in a white almost spandex like outfit.

It had large black-striped shoulder pads and had black stripes on the outfit.

His helmet had a red visor and what looked like a bird plume on his helm.

"You guys are world-class ass kissers, not warriors. Remember that." The warrior in white said.

He drew out what looked like a pen with a beak on it and drew up a pentagram.

The pentagram closed on the two and sucked them into the warrior's belt.

The man came up to Timmy and stood him up.

"Who are you?" Timmy said regaining his strength.

The man used the pen and drew out in calligraphy 'Abrekiller!'

Timmy shook his hand and noticed the bird like device on his wrist.

"Mikito!" Timmy said.

Mikito de-morphed and ran his hand through Timmy`s hair.

"Lesson number one. Dino courage." Mikito said.


	6. abre game1 the teacher

"So, what are you exactly?" Timmy asked sitting at the pier with Mikito.

"Unfortunately I'm human, but I'm anything but ordinary." Mikito said.

"So that device, Timmy said pointing at Mikito`s wrist, it turns you into some kind of warrior?"

"Yes, I dubbed myself Abrekiller, you see…I've done a lot of bad things in my life, and I sort of want an heir to pass my powers onto, seeing how I have no kids." Mikito said.

"What do you call that thing?" Timmy said.

"It`s called the Dino-minder, but enough questions your lessons begin now." Mikito said.

Mikito stood up and clicked the button on his dino-minder.

"BakuRyuu-change!" He said.

The Dino-minder chirped and green regal stripes swirled around him and when they were done he was wearing a white spandex and black striped armor with a helmet that had a dino themed plume and a red visor.

"Topgueira, Stockoslaton, let's go." Mikito said.

Mikito picked up Timmy and jumped high in the air into a flying white Tupuxuara carrying a pink and gold Stegosaurus.

"Whoa, this is so exciting!" Timmy said.

Mikito placed his gloved hand over Timmy`s chest.

"Your heart is beating pretty fast; let's see if we can get it higher." Mikito said.

"Bakusaur unite!" Mikito said.

The two metal dino`s eyes glowed and Topgueira took them higher into the air.

Topgueira`s wings and legs formed legs and arms on Stoko`s body which opened up to reveal a face.

The rest of Topgueira formed a spear.

"Killer-oh complete!" Mikito said.

"Wait, this is the same robot that destroyed Bettersburgh." Timmy said.

"Indeed, does that piss you off?" Mikito said.

"Mot really I guess." Timmy said.

"I`m going to see if you have dinoguts, a friend of mine is sending me a monster." Mikito said.

Instantly a black and purple pentagram opened up and a gargoyle carrying a stone javelin hopped out.

Mikito took off his Dino-minder and put it on Timmy`s wrist.

"Pilot the killer, show me if you have dinoguts." Mikito said hoping out of the killer.

Timmy cautiously walked up to the control consol and put his hands over the panel.

"Um…attack?" Timmy said.

The killer charged and began to grapple with the gargoyle.

The two clashed spears, the gargoyle flew up and blasted Timmy with some lasers.

"Focus" Timmy thought.

Timmy concentrated and tried to blast his own energy only to have the gargoyle dropkick him down.

The gargoyle swiped it`s javelin at the killer and knocked it on it`s face.

"Perhaps I was wrong about you, little human being." Topgueira said through the Dino-minder.

Timmy`s eyes turned red and he forced the killer back on his feet.

"Fillet striker!" Timmy chanted.

The killer bared it`s claws, swung it`s tail and jumped high in the air.

When it was a least twenty feet high the killer rolled and grinded it`s spikes against the gargoyle.

"Death combustion!" Timmy chanted.

The electromagnetism inside burst out through the killer`s mouth and blew the gargoyle to kingdom come.

"Very good." Mikito said.

Timmy fainted inside the killer.

Timmy woke up several hours later at his house and the first thing he saw was Topgueira`s face.

"Little human being, we`ll be back tomorrow so charge up." Top said.

The Bakusaur flew away with Mikito and Stocko.

"Those guys." Timmy said.

He went up to his room and found Azula and Charmcaster in his room.

"Hello, lover." Azula said.


	7. lemon

"Why must this happen?" Timmy said.

"So, you like to sleep around?" Azula said.

She picked Timmy up and placed him on the bed.

Azula was wearing a red latex dominatrix outfit.

"You don`t disrespect the princess, and both of you, need to pay." Azula said.

Azula stripped off her outfit and took Timmy`s chair and moved it to the center of the room.

"Timmy just sit there and get hard." Azula said.

"So just masturbate?" Timmy said.

"You can take off all the clothes you want, but no stroking." Azula said.

"Aw, that's cruel and unusual." Timmy complained.

"Just like me." Azula said.

Azula took Charmcaster`s hand and sat down pulling Charmcaster over her lap.

Azula pulled Charmcaster`s hips so that her rear jutted at an angle just perfect for Azula`s hand.

Azula gave Charmcaster`s bottom a little smack before moving on to the sharp SMACKS!

Azula rubbed and smacked Charmcaster`s ample bottom hard enough for her bottom to jiggle and her breasts to slightly lift.

Azula removed Charmcaster`s cloak and groped her bottom.

"My, this is pretty." Azula said.

Azula pinched and patted Charmcaster`s purple spandex clad bottom before smacking it again.

SMACK! Ahhh! SLAP! Ooh! Smack! Sphh-teeth sucking.

Azula pulled Charmcaster`s pony-tail showing off her bust. Azula ran her nails across Charm`s bottom and groped her breasts.

"Little girl, your gonna learn that you don't touch what`s mine without my permission." Azula said.

Azula stuck her thumb underneath Charmcaster`s pant line.

She pulled them down showing off the young magician`s ample curvy and yummy looking rear.

Her rump was protected by a pair of white panties that still showed of her sitter and how pink it had gotten.

Azula picked where she wanted to aim and slapped down on Charmcaster`s rear.

By now Timmy`s shorts had gotten stiff so he removed them and took off his shirt.

But he still didn't stroke himself out of fear for being in Charmcaster`s position.

With each smack on Charm`s bottom Timmy`s dick twitched.

"Oh, the torture." Timmy whined to himself.

Azula continued to smack and slap Charmcaster`s backside.

Eventually Azula removed Charmcaster`s panties and revealed how bright red it had gotten and a hand mark was imprinted on her left cheek.

Azula smacked Charmcaster`s bottom again jutting it so she could send ripples down her backside.

Eventually Azula stopped and began to finger Charm`s wet snatch.

"Yeah, you were naughty, but you learned your lesson." Azula said.

Azula stood Charmcaster up and put her in the corner with her hands on her head.

"Now it's your turn Timmy." Azula said.

Azula burned off Timmy`s boxers and stroked his shaft which had grown an inch.

Azula swallowed it whole and swirled her tongue around.

Azula warmed up her mouth, hummed and played with his sack but didn't bob her head or even use a pace.

"Come on Azu, I'm sorry, just please at least blow on it or bob your head." Timmy said.

"Silence, this is your punishment now stop moving and spread your legs some more." Azula commanded.

Timmy pulled his little legs back as far as they could go and Azula continued to lick and swallow him without bobbing her head or blowing.

"I`m gonna cum!" Timmy said.

"No, not yet anyway." Azula said.

Azula pushed Timmy on his back and told him to hike his legs up so she could eat out his backside.

"Yeah, yeah no, that's not happening I aint no fag." Timmy said.

"First off, there is nothing wrong with people being gay or bisexual, second it`s a girl doing it so you have no reason to be embarrassed, and finally its either this or a lightning spanking." Azula said.

She conducted a bolt to prove her point.

Timmy gave it a ten second thought the pulled his legs up and closed his eyes.

He took a deep breath as Azula began to tongue lash his back-side.

He could feel her drool, lick and slurp at his hole and his sack.

She was still teasing him but he left kisses and deep tonguing on his hole.

"Man, she`s really into this, why couldn't she punish me like this on my crotch?" Timmy thought.

She began fingering him and licking the ridge on his crotch.

Azula began chomping and licking on his hole leaving kisses until she was satisfied.

"How do you feel?" She asked.

"Dirty, a little violate, undignified, and I have new found respect for people who do this in bondage and in general." Timmy said.

Azula walked up to Charmcaster and gave her a kiss.

"Okay, you may give him a blowjob, and swallow his load, but first you have to eat me out." Azula said.

Charmcaster got on her knees and began to lick Azula`s snatch.

Azula stood and face-humped Charmcaster as Timmy`s groin got hard again and blood dropped from his nose again.

Eventually Azula came and spread her love juice across Charmcaster`s face.

Charmcaster walked over to Timmy and kissed the tip of his cock.

Charmcaster began to suck him off.

She bobbed her head, deep-throated and swirled her tongue around.

She hand-jobbed him in-between suckage and gave him the blowjob he desperately wanted.

"I`m gonna cum!" Timmy grunted.

Azula pressed Charmcaster`s head down and forced her to swallow his load deeply.

Azula patted them both on the head and stroked Charm`s hair lovingly.


	8. ARKO

Author`s note: Okay. I`ve decided to give this story Arks.

This basically, means several storylines, surrounding on a subject or villain.

This one is the Mikito-sama/Abrekillerjr. Ark.

The next one will be the ben10 ark.

Then the brother ark. After that the yu-gi-oh ark and I'll see where it goes from there.

Okay oh and lemons are there for filler and pleasure.

* * *

><p>Timmy nestled his face in-between Azula and Charmcaster`s boobs relaxing after a hard day of killing.<p>

After several hours Timmy woke up in his bed alone.

Timmy saw another letter and read it.

"Dear Timothy. I`ll be back later. And I'm bringing my brother and friends. So don't sleep until then. Love Azula."

A second later a tired Cosmo and Wanda poofed into the room and passed out.

"Oh, hey guys what's up?" Timmy said.

"Well, jar-head decided that all fairies should ignore their kids to plug up the interdemensinal vortex." Wanda said.

"Yeah, so we left poof at Mama-Cosmo`s house." Cosmo said.

"Anyway, we need to go back, because the anti-fairies and pixies have decided to mess around with the vortex." Wanda said poofing them away.

"Those crocs." Timmy said.

Timmy went downstairs and switched the TV onto the all-day South Park marathon.

After watching Cthulhu kill Justin Timmy heard a knock at his door.

Timmy opened it to see a tall teenager with dark hair, gold eyes, and a blotchy red scar on his face.

Azula stepped up from behind him and walked the tall dude into the room.

Behind them were two other females.

One had a large black inverted bun type hair-do with two long strands; she was wearing a large red cloak that covered her features.

The girl next to her had a bubbly smile on her face.

She had long brown hair pulled down into a braid and bubbly, happy brown eyes.

She had on a tight pink circus like outfit that showed off her curves.

The four teens walked into the room and sat on Timmy`s couch.

"Who are these guys?" Timmy asked.

"This is my brother, Zuko." Azula said pointing at Zuko.

Timmy noticed Zuko was wearing a red leather jacket with a red undershirt and black jeans.

Zuko was also wearing a small golden flame as a necklace.

"And these are my friends, Mai and Ty lee." Azula said.

"Hi!" The bubbly girl in pink chirped.

"Let me guess, a multi ménage moi?" Timmy said.

"Why not?" Azula said.

Azula led the troops upstairs to Timmy`s room and asked Mai to take out the case.

Mai took out a black and silver suitcase and opened it up to reveal a whole lot of sex-toys (you know straps ect.) Azula ordered Timmy and Zuko to remove their clothes while she and the girls got comfortable.

"So, how did you get that scar, and what's up with the bling?" Timmy asked removing his shirt.

"I got the scar after pissing off my dad." Zuko said.

"Oh." Timmy said.

"And I'm the king of the firenation; I decided to wear the crown around my neck." Zuko said.

"So your sis." Timmy said.

"She was recently released from the mental asylum, so just be careful." Zuko said.

"Oh that figures, I get the mentally screwed." Timmy thought.

Timmy looked up for the girls to come and noticed Zuko`s crotch. It was at least 15in, with an apple sized sack and a spear shaped tip.

"Go ahead and stare, I don't mind anymore, I know what I'm packin." Zuko said.

Timmy looked at his own package which was 7in and had a medium mango shape luckily he had no foreskin.

"Don't worry kid, your time will come." Zuko said.

Azula and her friends entered the room dressed in bra and panties and shaven clits.

Azula had on red, Mai black, and TY lee pink.

"First let's lube you up." Azula said.

Mai pushed Zuko up to the back of the bed and moved into 69.

Mai sucked Zuko off while he fingered and licked her clit and back-side.

Azula rubbed her wet clit on Timmy`s groin while he ate Ty lee out.

"Wow, he`s really cute, for a kid." Ty said.

When Timmy was lubed enough they told Mai and Zuko to stop and get ready for their next position.

"Just a minute." Zuko said.

He smiled and shot a load up Mai`s mouth.

It was small, yet large enough to make her choke.

"You're gonna pay for that." Mai said rubbing her throat.

Azula took out a blue bottle that said sparkling peppermint and a pink bottle that said raising strawberry.

Azula also took out a strap-on and bent Ty lee over.

Zuko bent Mai over and the siblings put their sticks in the snatches of their mates.

"Hey, who am I gonna hump?" Timmy protested.

"Hey, you get a blow job." Mai said.

Azula and Zuko began to pump themselves in and out of the two girls.

Ty lee bobbed her head and slurped on Timmy`s cock while Mai licked his sack.

Zuko and Azula kissed each other and smacked down on their mates rears.

After a few minutes the girls came and Timmy fired a load into Ty lee`s mouth.

Next Azula lubed up Mai and Ty lee`s butt holes.

This time Ty lee licked Timmy`s sack while Mai sucked him off.

Zuko humped Ty`s rump while Azula put the strap in Mai`s rear.

Timmy looked into Mai`s eyes and rubbed her hair and really enjoyed her tongue and lips on him.

Zuko came inside of Ty and Timmy shot his own load into Mai`s mouth.

Mai and Ty lee crawled into the 69 position with Mai on top.

Mai and Ty lee licked and ate each other out.

Azula got on all fours and arched her rear up.

Zuko took some lubricant and massaged Azula`s kitten and g-hole.

"Which hole do you want me in?" Zuko asked.

"In my butt." Azula said quietly.

Zuko chuckled contently and stuck himself inside of her hole.

Azula`s eyes widened as Zuko`s dragon cock plunged itself in and out of her.

Zuko pressed his sisters face down on Timmy`s junk and she sucked him off again.

This continued for half an hour until the two filled the princess up from both ends.

Azula laid in both of their arms until she recovered.

This time Azula got to eat Zuko`s monster groin while Timmy got to plunge into her vagina.

Timmy rear-humped the princess while she chocked on Zuko`s crotch.

Another half-hour went by and Azula duo blasted again.

Azula`s rump and face was plated with cum and she fell asleep with her rear sticking out.

"Okay ladies, you can stop masturbating and get your meat." Zuko said.

The girls laid them back.

Mai straddled Zuko and grunted when he entered her.

Ty lee happily straddled Timmy.

Ty lee rode Timmy like a crazy bronco while he laid there waiting for his brain to fall out.

Mai bounced on Zuko and winced as his mass plunged into her.

Mai and Ty lee came and switched places.

Ty lee winced and bit her lip as it was her turn with Zuko`s mass.

Mai was surprisingly comfortable with riding Timmy.

Timmy could feel the difference between the three.

Azula was very tight, warm and dominating even if you were topping.

Ty lee was wet, comfy and very sweet.

While Mai, was tight, very comfy and had a nice pace.

The girls came again, this time they cleaned the cocks.

Ty lee bent over the bed and spread her cheeks for Timmy while Mai put her hands on the wall and flaunted her cheeks out.

Zuko gave Mai`s hips a little kiss and licked out her hole before fucking her brains out.

Timmy laid into Ty lee who giggled and tightened her hole so she could tease/hug Timmy`s groin.

"I`m really, enjoying you." Ty lee said.

Both dudes came filling the girls up.

Ty lee and Mai tossed each other's salads before resuming with their mate.

Ty lee hovered her bottom over Zuko's groin before dropping herself on him.

Mai hot-dogged Timmy and lubed him up with her clit before allowing him to enter.

While Zuko bruised Ty lee`s tush Timmy pumped himself in Mai and she bounced back.

"She`s so tight, Zuko is really lucky to have a girl like this, I just want to stay in her all day." Timmy thought.

Eventually Zuko gave Ty lee her protein shot and Timmy came inside Mai.

Zuko decided to let Timmy have five more minutes in Mai`s ass.

Timmy gladly humped Mai`s rump smacking and kissing it before he came again.

Timmy fell back and panted.

"Such a strange, action intercourse, yet somewhat pleasuring." A familiar voice said.

Timmy looked up to see Mikito standing in the door-way his arms and legs crossed while wearing dark shades.

"Oh…hey doc." Timmy nervously said.


	9. The faded

After Timmy was done with his shower, he slowly walked outside to meet with Nakida.

"Look doc, I can explain." Timmy said meekly.

"You don't ever need to explain anything to me." Nakida said.

Timmy sighed with relief.

"Baku-Ryuu change!" Mikito said transforming into Abrekiller.

Mikito picked Timmy up and jumped high into the air.

Miraculously Topgueira was in mid-flight and let them into his control pit.

The white blast-dragon flew them to the Dimmsdale docks and landed.

Timmy exited with Mikito.

"Turner, I need to tell you this." Mikito said.

"What is it?" Timmy asked.

Mikito de-morphed and removed his dino-minder.

"Timmy…I've been dead for almost ten years, I'm actually a ghost, and I guess you could say I'm on parole from hell for all my past sins." Mikito said.

Timmy was taken back by this, but he of all people knew anything was possible.

"During this journey I met some people and did some research on you and your real background." Mikito said.

"I have a secret background…awesome!" Timmy said.

"Yes as it turns out, you have three brothers, I don't know much about two of them, but I know you have a brother in another dimension." Mikito said.

"That sounds great, let's go get him." Timmy said.

"First, you've got to let me finish what I need to say, and then you have to master my power." Mikito said.

Timmy sat down for the long speech.

"In hell, I met these three guys." Mikito said, "A big bug looking android guy, calling himself Cell, a skinny yet buff pink guy named Buu and this really creepy white and purple reptile alien calling himself Freeza."

Timmy felt as if he should've known these guys.

"They seemed interesting enough, so I decided that if we ever got out we should play a game." Mikito said.

"Unfortunately my stupid human body limits my time on this surface world." Mikito said.

"Well, how did these portals open up, and where are these guys?" Timmy asked.

"A while back, some freak named Eon regained his power and began busting hell open like a cactus on a water bed, a bunch of us escaped and I came here, where the traffic is heaviest." Mikito said.

"So these three guys, they want to play your game?" Timmy said.

"It`s not my game anymore, Cell is calling it the Cell games #2 but I said you would be there." Mikito said.

"Okay fine, but first tell me about my brother." Timmy said.

"All I know is, that he`s a ninja, and he`s from another dimension, currently located in a place call the village hidden in the leaves, while competing in something called the Chunin exams." Mikito said.

"A ninja…cool." Timmy said.

Mikito knelt down next to Timmy and placed the dino-minder on him.

"Say what I say, and press the red button." Mikito said.

"Baku-Ryuu change!" Timmy said.

Suddenly the energy from the device began to change Timmy, and yet it burned at his flesh.

Finally Timmy doubled over in pain and fell to the ground bleeding out of his palms and face.

"Timmy!" Cosmo and Wanda screeched appearing out of nowhere.

Cosmo helped support Timmy to his feet.

"How dare you do this to our boy!" Wanda said.

"Wanda calm down, he`s a ghost there's not much you can do." Timmy said.

"But Timmy he hurt you." Cosmo said.

"Not really, now I wish these wounds were gone, and the minder wouldn't harm me." Timmy said.

Cosmo and Wanda swung their wands and a large purple POOF! Cloud appeared.

"Baku-Ryuu change!" Timmy boldly said.

The suit Mikito was wearing earlier clung itself to Timmy`s body making himself taller.

"Wow…that's pretty bad-ass." Cosmo said.

Timmy took out the dino-penact and wrote ABREKILLER JR. in laser highlight.

"Killer? No, Timmy No!" Wanda said.

"I feel…so powerful with this, like the dark suit, except a million times better." Timmy said.

"Now, Topgueira do accept Turner as your partner?" Mikito said talking to his dino.

"The little human being will learn well from me." Topgueira said.

"And now, let's see if you can form him." Mikito said.

"What's him?" Timmy said.

Mikito snapped his fingers and a giant blue and white metal Tyrannosaurus and an equal colored Chasmosaurus appeared.

"These two will form the evil king Bakureno, I want to see if you can form a god with Killer-O." Mikito said.

The two dino's roared and began to spread frost everywhere.

"Normally the Baku-laser would control them, let's see if you can." Mikito said.

Timmy tapped the button.

"Listen to me!" He said with authority.

The dino`s continued to rampage.

"I SAID LISTEN TO ME!" Timmy said.

Suddenly the minder chirped, then Stocko`s head appeared, and finally the two dino`s.

The minder chirped once more and the four dino`s began to merge.

The Chasmosaurus formed on arm on the Tyranno while Topgueira formed the wings and Stocko formed a surf-board like base.

Ultimate Aku god: Bakuren-Killer complete.

"Good, good, now remember, through the portal and in the village hidden in the leaves." Mikito said fading.

"Wait, how do I call you?" Timmy said removing the helm.

"Catch." Mikito said. Mikito tossed Timmy a red spindle.

"Use that to call me, it will also help you find your brother, and when you do find him seek out the men called Sayians." Mikito said returning to the after-life.

"Goodbye…friend." Timmy said.


	10. Enter Naruto

Timmy eagerly packed his bags.

He put a string through the spindle Mikito gave him and swung it around his neck.

"Timmy, are you sure you want to do this?" Wanda asked.

"I have a brother, someone I can relate to, and he`s a ninja, why wouldn't I go?" Timmy said slipping on the Dino Minder.

"I wonder what he`ll be like, I hope he`s really cool." Timmy said with excitement.

"But what about your parents, they`ll be worried." Wanda asked.

"What about them?" Timmy asked.

Timmy slipped his make-shift bling around his neck and snuck down-stairs as Wanda, Cosmo and Poof turned into medallions.

Timmy walked downstairs to find a note on the fridge.

"**Dear Tommy, We`re going to the Bahamas for the next week, cabbage in the fridge, love M and D." **

"Now you see why I don't give a shit about them." Timmy said, "Now, where can I find one of these portals?"

"Jorgen found an unguarded one fifteen miles away from Dimmsdale." Wanda said.

"But because Jorgen found it, it now has an ass-load of security." Cosmo said.

"Ass-load eh? No problem." Timmy said.

Timmy rode to the outskirts of Dimmsdale on a star-cruiser.

Timmy parked it and ran out to a small hill about 60ft away from the security guarding a swirling purple portal.

"Timmy, this plan of yours, sounds COMPLETELY asinine." Wanda said.

"Pfft, come on baby, I think it sounds great." Cosmo said.

"Okay guys, just like I planned." Timmy said.

Suddenly a life-like silhouette of Azula bent over, mooning and her snatch dripping appeared.

"Oh, fairies come get some." Timmy said mimicking Azula`s voice.

The soldiers got boned and ran over to the silhouette that transformed into a net and scooped them all up.

"And you said it was a dumb idea." Timmy said mocking Wanda.

Timmy walked over to the portal.

"Well, I hope someone isn't fuck-traveling." The real Azula said coming up behind Timmy.

Timmy yelped then ran behind a rock.

"Come on now, I`m your princess, I just want you in me again." Azula said.

Azula gently began to massage Timmy`s man-hood through his pants and kissed him.

Azula gripped him and lowered Timmy`s pants.

"My fairies are watching." Timmy reminded her.

"Then I suppose I'll have to wait for you to get back." Azula said. She blew him a kiss then left.

"Alright, let's go." Timmy said. "But sport, you have no idea where this portal will go." Cosmo said. The spindle Timmy was wearing glowed red. "Whelp, reds the word." Timmy said hoping in the portal with his fairies.

The portal landed them in a small forest.

Timmy walked up to a large sign.

**"Chunin Exams: Stage two, forest of Death." **

"Well…this is bull." Timmy said.

Suddenly two large teens dressed in black fur appeared.

They had the sound ninja symbol on their foreheads.

"Hey pre-schooler, you're a long way from home." One of the ninja said.

"I`m eleven you stupid bitch." Timmy said.

"Someone wants to die." The other ninja said.

The two drew their kunai and charged.

"Baku-Ryuu change!" Timmy said.

Timmy changed into Abrekiller and charged through them.

He used the dino-penact to slice off some of their armor and kicked them to the ground.

"Don't make me get Topgueira." Timmy warned.

The two ninja took a hint and fled.

The spindle began to glow and spin west.

Timmy still morphed walked into the western direction.

Timmy hid behind a brush and saw three more teenage ninja.

Two guys and a girl.

The girl had blonde hair in pony-tails and dressed in fish-net.

She had a metal fan strapped to her back.

The tallest guy had on purple face-paint and dressed in all black, he had what looked like a life-sized puppet strapped to his back.

The third guy had short auburn-red hair and was also dressed in fish-net and black.

He had a symbol etched on his fore-head and black-outline on his face.

A giant sand gourd was attached to his back.

"Sand-coffin!" The kid yelled.

Timmy`s eyes went wide when he saw the kid kill three guys.

Black oil spread every-where.

"Well Gaara, I hope you're satisfied." The tall guy said.

"Kankuro, Temari…shut-up." Gaara said.

Gaara argued with his siblings as Timmy`s spindle glowed.

Timmy used his speed to book it out of there.

"That can't be my brother, he just…CANT BE!" Timmy said ripping off his helm.

Suddenly a wispy noise went out and three other ninja rushed out of no-where.

One of them had spiky blond hair, blue eyes, what looked like whiskers and an orange jumpsuit.

To the blonde kids left stood a boy with black-hair and onyx eyes, he was wearing a blue outfit and white pants, a bored expression flashed on his face.

The third person was a girl with bright pink-hair and bright green eyes. She wore a red quipo dress and her hair looked sheared off.

"Man, what a weird outfit, who are you kid?" The blonde guy asked.

Timmy put on his helm and laser wrote **ABREKILLER-JR.**

"Killer? I hope you're not planning anything." The kid in blue said.

"Relax; you guys aren't enemies aren't you?" Timmy said.

"My name is Naruto, the future fifth Hokage, this is Sakura and this guy is Sasuke." Naruto said.

The spindle grew red and glowed at them.

"My name is Timmy Turner, and I'm looking for my brother." Timmy said.

* * *

><p><strong>Well enjoy, and as the story progresses, vote on the poll on who should be Timmy`s bro. Naruto, Gaara, Rock Lee or Sasuke.(I hope it`s not saskue.)<strong>


End file.
